


And That's When the Tailor Stole the Bride

by writerandreader101



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Eddie is too polite, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Frank and Lisa both want the best for Eddie and Waylon, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jeremy isnt that much of an asshole in this, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Rimming, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Smut, Waylon is royalty and Eddie is a tailor you do the math, Waylon is too thirsty, listen there are kingdoms, okay a lot of pining its gonna take some time okay, really listen to the homophobia tag there's gonna be a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerandreader101/pseuds/writerandreader101
Summary: Eddie Gluskin absolutely hates events and why the King always invites him he will never know but during this particular night, the night of Prince Jeremy Blaire's announced engagement to a Princess Wendy Park, Eddie throws all caution to the wind to meet this mysterious royal and potentially get to know her better in more ways than one.I gotta say this now it isn't a gender swap don't worry it's all very very gay. I just wanted an excuse to write Waylon and Eddie dancing to The Swan by Camille Saint-Saëns in an empty ballroom and I've ended up writing a full blown fanfiction.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	And That's When the Tailor Stole the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter will swap between Eddie and Waylon's perspective but it work's I promise. I'll be real, I started writing this because I'm a simp and my crush said they wished there was more au weddie so this is what you get. Buckle up folks it's about to get wild.

Celebrations were not Eddie’s thing. Every time he found himself attending one the night always ended with a headache and too much gossip to swim in, quite honestly, they were all nothing but a bore, an upper-class pastime he had to partake in to remain in good standing with several clients. It grew ever so tiresome yet here he was, sipping champagne at one of the King’s many galas except this one night was different, there was a purpose for the cause. The King’s son, Jeremy Blaire was to be announcing his engagement tonight, how lacklustre. He would never understand why he was even invited, yes, he got plenty of service from the royal family but that was all he was, a means of a service and nothing more. Sighing, he let his shoulders slump, perhaps he could occupy his mind some way. He allowed his eyes to wander around the spacious ballroom and busied himself with the dresses and suits of the fellow party patrons, maybe he could source some ideas for one of his upcoming projects. Allowing himself to get lost in his own reverie, he didn’t even notice one of the seats at his empty table gaining an occupant, only becoming aware of this new presence when he all but felt two holes being seared into the back of his skull.

“Edward Gluskin! Now you are someone I was not expecting to see tonight.” Came the absolute shrill of none other than Richard Trager himself, the Duke never failed to make Eddie’s acquaintance at least once during every festivity; to Eddie’s honest disappointment. Trager’s abnormally toothy grin never failed to make Eddie’s skin crawl as he bore into him, almost looking for answers to unwanted questions but the tailor pulled his lips taut and tried his best to imitate Tragers energy. He failed horrendously.

“I was surprised to receive an invitation myself, Your Grace.” Eddie bit out, already struggling to force down the bile in his throat, of all the people to sit with him it had to be Trager.

Richard Trager was by no means a kind man and everyone knew it. He tortured and abused so many around him, his own staff attempted to be rid of him plenty of times and were executed as a result. The man prided himself in his capabilities in upholding laws that were long since debated and never revoked. He was his own personal twisted brand of blood hound for the sinful. Men like Eddie should never even meet eyes with men like Trager, Eddie knew what Trager carried around and flaunted in the façade of souvenirs, he knew exactly where they came from too, more like who they came from. His stomach turned at the very ideology of Tragers obsessive collectibles, things some of his long since deceased friends would like back, along with their lives. He carried their very souls in his pockets and smeared their blood on his calloused fingers and laughed it all off as a parlour trick, yet here he was, making idle chit chat with a complete monster in the name of safety, pathetic.

“So, tell me, dear Edward,” Trager began, rolling his knuckles along the edge of the clothed table, “What do you know of Prince Blaire’s bride to be?”

It was a simple enough question but one could never tread to carefully with this maniac of a man, “Nothing more than what has been announced.” Eddie answered, not breaking eye contact once.

“How would you feel if I told you, she was actually a ‘he’.” Trager mumbled with an upward quirk of his lips.

Eddie strained his hearing but the words rang true in his head, that was a trap, Trager was always looking for an excuse to finally catch the tailor out, he knew the Duke so desperately craved that one fated reason to string him up by his shoes and gut him like the ‘filth’ Trager thought him to be, but Eddie had played this game all his life, he knew the dance all too well and he would not mess up his steps now.

“I would say you gamble too much with gossip Your Grace.” Eddie answered, glancing back to the lingering crowd that awaited to be addressed, “Rumours are playthings of cowardly spectators after all.”

“Hm, well said.” And like that Trager was gone as swiftly as he had appeared, fading almost like wandering smoke.

Eddie allowed himself a breath, thanking every higher power he knew that he had made it through another one of Tragers endless tests. That man was restless, always keeping Eddie on his toes, ready to catch him out in a lie that would incriminate the tailor for life. He would be lying if he said being gay in this kingdom was easy because it just wasn’t, it was life threatening. At least once a month, examples were made to stay in line, those examples always ended in abuse and death, many of which were carried out at the hands of Trager himself. Eddie shuddered, not wanting to linger in the negatives of his existence any longer.

The tapping of spoons against crystal brought any standing patrons quickly to their seats as at the head table; that stretched a mere two meters from the crowning jewel of the throne mind you, both King Blaire and King Park stood, arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders as if they were old scholar buddies sharing a drink and weaving stories of easier days. Silence fell over the entire hall and both kings dropped their arms and addressed their people.

“I would like to thank you all so much for attending tonight, nothing could make this moment even more joyous than celebrating it here with you all.” King Blaire’s voice echoed off of the marble walls, causing Eddie’s ears to almost start ringing. “I could not have wished for a more incredible announcement than this, my son, Jeremy, is engaged!”

The whole hall erupted with applause and cries of joy and excitement. Eddie clapped along, trying to play uninterested in case Trager was still snooping around nearby. The tailor would be embarrassed to admit that he knew very little of the neighbouring kingdom his own was about to politically ‘tie the knot’ with, he wasn’t even aware their royal family had more than one daughter. Of course he had heard the ever so tragic tale of Princess Park’s assassination but there was never any mention of a younger sibling ever, be this mysterious character male or female. He was buying into frivolous gossip again, but the very prospect of this rumour harbouring any sliver of truth was just too tempting to deny. As the applause came to its end, King Park took to the stage, raising his glass and just like good sheep every patron mirrored their shepherd.

“I could not hope for a more wonderful kingdom to unify with, I am especially grateful for my dear friend Harrison,” King Park then gestured his glass in King Blaire’s direction, giving his shoulder a friendly nudge, “for finally allowing such a necessary union to take place and I couldn’t be happier. Now, for what you have all been waiting for, the happy couple!”

Two grand double doors that were twice Eddie’s height at least to the right of the throne came swinging open, two guards very clearly breaking a sweat to move such well carved pieces of wood and metal and as the couple walked in every patron broke out into ovation once more. As soon as the royals came into his view Eddie felt his blood run cold, his clapping hands stilled and his eyes rounded to the shape of the moon. Trager was right. His heart didn’t waste a second and lurched itself into his throat, he refused to blink lest he miss even a second of the glowing light that was taking a seat next to his mother and presumably his close friends. The rest of the King’s speech fell on deaf ears, all of Eddie’s entire being was transfixed on fully absorbing this new ‘Princess’. The tailor knew he was damned from the first time a man caught his eye the way a woman should but now he was completely sure once he passed, he would have his ticket to hell gifted to him in a handbasket and even still, all he could think was, _He is absolutely beautiful, now how on earth do I get to know him._

Waylon was over the charade before it had even begun. This whole engagement was ridiculous, trying to play him off as a Princess, everyone would pick up on his real identity in a second and then what? His father’s reputation would be completely destroyed because the King can’t follow his own laws? He scoffed at the thought, now that would be the day, his father finally getting the karma he so deserved. Speaking of his father, the man was on one of his many people pleasing rambles, too caught up in the theatrics of the fake marriage himself yet the people hung on his every word, _sheep the lot of them_ was all Waylon could think. Putting his father’s speech to the back of his mind, he glanced around the ballroom taking the place in. All of the tables looked misplaced slightly, too many regardless of the sheer size of the hall with its almost endless high ceilings and stationary pillars of marble. It was beautiful, much more welcoming than his own palace where there was not a single tapestry in sight, painted only in greyscale whereas here in Blaire’s kingdom, everything screamed with colour. Waylon focused on the attendants next, curious if he would actually recognize anyone but there was no such luck, the only people he knew were at his left side, Miles and Lisa.

He was positively overjoyed when he’d been able to convince his father to bring the Duke and Duchess along, _why not show off your own court? Allow them to get acquainted with King Blaire’s, it would make an excellent impression on the public_ he had said and like that his father was swayed. The prince would not have been able to make it through tonight without the company of his closest friends, said friends were doing him the best of favours, surveying the crowd in search of someone interesting. It wasn’t a hard budget to meet really, but Waylon was incredibly picky when it came to his secret suitors, he was into the tall dark and handsome type with an intelligent mind and as of late no one was able to even tick two of those four boxes. So, naturally he turned to his friends for assistance and he knew they wouldn’t cease to amaze him.

When his father and King Blaire had finally taken their seats, the whole hall dug into their feast and broke out into loud conversations of all sorts. Waylon was too busy pushing his green beans back and forth with his fork, reminding himself to keep his posture upright as ‘a lady never slouches’, that was until Lisa gave him a subtle nudge to gain his attention.

“We’ve got someone for you.” Was all she whispered before both her and Miles began staring out into the crowd, Waylon tried to follow their gaze but the ballroom was too jampacked.

“Who am I looking at exactly?” Waylon hissed, already too loudly.

“Quite close to the back, very tall, undercut with his hair pulled back in a bun, can’t miss him.” Lisa was right, as soon as he had the description Waylon found the man she spoke of and he was staring right at Waylon, “He hasn’t stopped staring at you.” Lisa added finally.

“He’s…” Waylon began but what could he really say aloud that wouldn’t have him stripped of his crown on the spot. This man was absolutely gorgeous from what he could see at such a distance, he had to be at least an Earl to warrant an invite but not seated close enough to be within King Blaire’s court. That worked greatly in Waylon’s favour and if Lisa’s words held true then that means this man is at least interested or perhaps he was the same as every other man in Waylon’s life, simply swooning at the royal title.

“Don’t slouch dear.” His mother chipped, pushing firmly on his lower back to get him to straighten up again.

As the meal portion of the night began to come to its end, Waylon dreaded what came next. Dancing a false reality for the adoring public was so low on his list of wants his eyes almost rolled out of his head, his mother and father wasted no time making their way around the table and for a single moment Waylon was envious. He longed for a man to look at him the way his father looked at his mother, nothing but total adoration in his eyes and not one muscle in the smile forced. He watched the two kings and their respective queens dance across the ballroom floor, sliding and dipping with the crescendos of the orchestra, that would be him soon only with a man who wanted nothing to do with him. How had his life come to this? Jeremy began to stand from his seat, sending Waylon the most tight-lipped smile he’d ever seen and he returned it with the same vigour, what else was he to do after all. They descended onto the dance floor, hand in hand and the Prince wasted absolutely no time in spinning his ‘bride-to-be’ across the hall in time with the highs of the strings and the lows of the brass. It didn’t take long for the rest of the party patrons to put on their dancing shoes and have the staff move the tables to accommodate the large influx of dancers. His dance never seemed to meet its end, however. His father had retired back to the head table, a lone crow atop the crowd watching, waiting for anything to step a toe out of line, he wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction.

As Waylon and Jeremy made their way around the hall for the fourth time, the ‘Princess’ finally caught eyes with the handsome stranger once more only this time he was a lot closer and very obviously watching him. _Goodness he was quite nice to look at_ was all Waylon could think. He knew he had to cease the staring before anyone caught on but how possibly could he? The sea of azure captured in those stranger’s eyes were absolutely sparkling, and those-

“Who are you staring at?” Jeremys hiss cut in, bringing Waylon’s gaze back to him.

Waylon opened his mouth to speak but swiftly shut it, would broaching this subject with Jeremy sink him into the deep end? His curiosity and simple want to know the staring stranger was too overpowering to resist so his eyes went back to their muse and Jeremy’s followed, now both royals were staring at; quite honestly one of the more handsome gentlemen in the room. “Ah, him” was all the Prince whispered.

“You know him?” His bride asked, bringing his eyes once more back to his dance partner.

“He’s one of the best tailors in the kingdom,” Jeremy answered earnestly, “I had no clue father invited him.”

He was only a tailor? Now that was a surprise. Waylon was sure the lowest people here would be a Baron but no, there the tailor stood, an honoured guest he must be sure but then again King Blaire must have a liking to him if he is an actual guest and not staff mingling. It was quite unordinary indeed.

“Dearest, could you introduce me?” Waylon asked through gritted teeth, knowing every word he spoke was being taken in from the surrounding patrons.

“You want to speak with him? He is quite the introvert.” The Prince muttered, spinning Waylon once more. “But I shall not deny you.”

That smile that spilt its way across the ‘Princess’s’ lips was probably the first genuine one of the night and hopefully not the last. The couple came to a standstill as the orchestra wrapped up their heavenly serenade, taking a much-needed break but that didn’t halt some patrons from dancing on. Waylon met the unknown tailors’ eyes once more and when the man noticed their approach, he quickly bid farewell to who had his previous attention and now was fully focused on him. His gaze was almost threatening with how powerful it felt, the way this man held his shoulders back and never slouched even with his intimidating height, he was certainly something to behold. Once the couple were only a few mere steps away did he bow.

“Your Royal Highness’,” Oh his voice was even better than Waylon could have ever anticipated, “Congratulations on the engagement.”

“Thank you, Mr Gluskin,” Jeremy said with a subtle lilt in his voice, “I have to say, my fiancé spotted you across the dance floor and was insistent on making your acquaintance.”

“I’m flattered to hear that.” Mr Gluskin replied, eyes slightly widening at hearing of Waylon’s interest. Either this man was honestly surprised of playing coy and Waylon didn’t know which he liked more, he just wanted the tailor to keep talking.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Waylon whispered, pitching his voice as high as it could go, remembering his dreaded charade as ‘Princess’.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Mr Gluskin smiled then, bowing once more only minutely.

Jeremy then gave Waylon a look, a look he couldn’t quite define. It held a raised eyebrow and the smallest hint of a smirk. Did he know what Waylon was playing at? Was he being that obvious? The Prince simply gave a soft chuckle then darted his gaze across the room until it landed behind Mr Gluskin on the one man Waylon absolutely dreaded to meet, Mr Richard Trager, he hoped they weren’t friends he really did but knew he did not possess such luck.

“Mr Gluskin,” Jeremy began as he glanced from the tailor to the sickening sight behind him, “I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep my fiancé company for but a moment? I have some business I need to see to.”

“It would be my honour.” God that voice was like freshly melted caramel, his gaze never left Waylon’s and he swore the tailor was aware of the effect he was having.

Jeremy wasted absolutely no time in rushing off, not even giving the nobleman a chance to bow but the prince’s swift exit didn’t seem to faze him, almost as if Waylon was the only one he could see. Ugh he’s getting caught up in fantasies again with a man he hasn’t even spoken two words with, get it together. The orchestra sounded, matching simple notes to keep their tune in check and then they were playing their intoxicating melodies once more practically luring drunkards and fools back onto the dancefloor.

Mr Gluskin extended his hand with a smile to match, “Shall we?” Now how could Waylon refuse. He took his hand and before he could even take a second breath the tailor was spinning him into the middle of the hall almost in a way of flaunting to the adoring public that look who he was dancing with. The idea of such flattery made Waylon’s head spin. Mr Gluskin’s hand snaked its way around Waylon’s waist and he couldn’t help but suck in a breath, the very heat of the tailor’s hands setting his blood on fire, like a match alighting unsuspecting oil. Their smiles never once faltered and the Prince felt as light as air, this was so simple, the whole crowd and venue seemed to slip from his vision. His fathers watchful gaze, the adoring patrons, all of it just seemed to fade, all he could focus on was this tailor and his god damn hand on his waist raising goosebumps to Waylon’s skin with the simple comforting strokes his thumb gave.

“You almost had me fooled.” Whispered the tailor, causing Waylon to raise a brow in query. “But now I can very much see the Princess title to be that of a charade.” He could only answer Mr Gluskin with a chuckle.

“Dare I ask, what gave it away?” Waylon retorted, his smile changing to a smirk.

“Your lack of grace.”

“How rude of you to say.

“You asked and I must answer, Your Royal Highness.”

“Oh please,” Waylon sighed, all but relaxing into the tailor’s hands, “There’s no need for such titles.”

“That is something I must deny, what am I without my manners.”

“Those manners seem to fail you when you’ve been staring at me ever since I walked into the room.”

“How did you-“

“My friends do look out for me Mr Gluskin.” The Prince cut in; a soft laugh then fell from the tailor’s lips making Waylon’s heart flutter almost too fast, such a deep chuckle he would love to hear in many different, more private scenarios.

“Please, call me Edward.”

“Edward…” Waylon allowed the first name to sink in, creasing his brow slightly, it didn’t seem to stick.

“My friends refer to me as Eddie, some say I suit it better and I have to agree.” Now that rolled nicely off of the tongue.

“Alright Eddie,” he all but sighed the name, the very essence of the connotation that the tailor considered him worthy of knowing an intimate nickname and even allowing its usage so early on in their introductions was setting Waylon’s soul on fire. “My name is Waylon, but you will find everyone will call me Wendy in public settings.”

“Alright, Waylon.” It was only two words. Two simple words and the Prince’s mind was supplying too many fantasies of that golden voice gasping that name to the welcoming arms of secluded candlelit bedrooms.

“I take it your friends are the Duke and Duchess over there quite literally watching us like hawks?” The tailor chuckled, gesturing his head in Lisa and Miles direction, the biggest smiles plastered on their faces.

“Yes, that would be them.” Waylon laughed, “Lisa and Miles are quite protective.”

“I cannot blame them; you are quite the star worthy of protection.” The words were soft, just above a whisper and Waylon’s cheeks were alight with the pinkest of blushes. Such flattery had never been given to him so earnestly, almost adoringly.

“How bold of you Mr Gluskin.” Was all Waylon could say, trying to will the betraying blush off of his cheeks.

“Have I overstepped?”

“Not at all.”

“I fear saying more would be unwise.” The tailor glanced around them, bringing Waylon back into the present that they were indeed surrounded by a million listening ears.

“I dare you to be bold once more.” It was a test, of course it was, Waylon needed to know where Eddies interests in him lay. Was it the title or the person? Was it the fantasy of a Princess or the reality of a Prince? He needed to know.

“How bold do you dare me to be?”

“As bold as you wish to be.”

Eddie seemed to ponder his next words all without breaking his gaze with the Prince. Waylon tried to push him with his eyes, furrowing his brow slightly as he waited for the tailor to speak. What he did do was breath-taking. Eddie simply raised a brow and pulled Waylon even closer to him, his whole front almost completely pressed up against the tailor’s chest. His skin was ablaze with pure fire at the sheer closeness Eddie had created, Waylon’s felt as if all of his blood was drying and his heart was stopping, he gasped and practically gulped the air like a fish out of water. It was too hot, too close, too public. And just as quickly as Eddie had pulled him in, he was letting him go, floating away like a retreating tidal wave and Waylon had the space to breathe again. What on earth had come over him just now.

“Too bold?” The bastard had the audacity to smile with his sharp azure eyes, Waylon begged to drown in them for the rest of the night but he knew he would have no such luxury.

“Just bold enough.” The Prince all but gasped.

Before the moment could become any more perfect it all came crashing down as Waylon watched Jeremy approach them over Eddie’s shoulder. What he would give for five more minutes with the tailor.

“Mr Gluskin,” At the voice Eddie immediately took a step back and turned to face his Prince, giving a curt bow, “Thank you for keeping her company.”

“It was a pleasure Your Royal Highness.” And just like that, the tailor had disappeared into the crowd once more, leaving Waylon to feel a lot colder than he should be.

Jeremy took him into his arms once more, falling back into their theatrical dance. “Get what you wanted?” He asked with a smug smirk, Waylon really was reading like an open book to him.

“You interrupted before we could get past greetings.” Waylon huffed, slowly moving them both towards Lisa and Miles. He needed a break from dancing.

Jeremy didn’t say anything else, just huffed out a scoff and continued in their dancing, only coming to a halt when the orchestra finished another of their tuneful songs. Waylon took a step back and bowed, wordlessly saying dancing was the last thing on his mind and Jeremy took the hint, bowing himself then scuttling off to do what he does best. Waylon didn’t have much time, he quickly spun on his heals gathering his skirts in his hands as to not trip on them, he would get his privacy with Eddie and he knew exactly how. 

He was sure his heart was about to give out with the way it pounded so loudly in his ears, surely he had passed out and the past few minutes had all been a rapid hallucination. It hadn’t, because there was the ‘Princess’, finishing his dance with his fiancé and too many patrons were trying to catch Eddie’s arm because he must just speak of his interactions with the ‘Princess’. He had caused a spectacle without even realizing the damage until after letting his wants decide for him and not his logical brain, but he couldn’t even begin to bring himself to care for the consequences. He was riding off the high of dancing with the most beautiful man he had ever seen that when he reached his table, he all but flopped into the chair, feeling the heat in his cheeks and the ache from smiling so hard. What had he done to warrant Prince Waylon’s attention let alone a dance with him?

“I didn’t take you for the ‘stealing others women’ type Eddie.” He bolted upright in his seat, the voice scratching all of his thoughts to a halt. He snapped his neck to identify the owner almost cracking his neck in the process to be met with a smirking Frank Manera, oh this was the last thing Eddie needed right now.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.” Eddie retorted, crossing his arms and slumping slightly back in his chair.

“Course you do,” Frank cackled, “I have workin’ eyes, the whole kingdom practically watched you two dance and gawk at each other there now!”

There goes his blood practically leaving his whole body, heart stopping in its life-giving duties for but a second before starting back up again. Had he really been that oblivious as to let his protective façade slip? He could still salvage this, no one is aware of Waylon’s real identity, they all think if him as the ‘hidden Princess’ and yes people will speculate Tragers rumour but that was all it was, just a rumour and Frank is known to tease him for almost everything he does. It wasn’t as deep as he allowed himself to think, it couldn’t be. The tailor just pushed a scoff through his teeth, not even believing it himself and gave his head a slight shake.

“My friend you are too much.” Frank just rolled his eyes at that. “The Prince asked me to dance with his bride to be, that is all.”

Right as he said those words, two more chairs at the table became occupied by two royals Eddie had never met before, he could only place them at sitting at Waylon’s left side during the feast, these must be the friends he had spoken briefly about. The Duchess gave Eddie a wide smile and immediately placed her hands in his, gaining his complete attention.

“So, you’re the one who just danced with our Wendy, isn’t she just a delight?” The Duchess, he believed her name was Lisa squeaked, her voice coloured with strained excitement.

“She most certainly is Your Grace.” Eddie replied, matching her smile.

“We won’t take up much of your time.” The Duke, Miles, Eddie remembered, followed up. “We just wanted to speak our greetings to you.”

“Well, it was lovely meeting you Mr?” Lisa began, an eyebrow raising.

“Gluskin, Edward Gluskin.”

“Well Mr Gluskin we will take our leave,” Lisa finished as her and her husband stood once again but not before she gripped both of Eddie’s hands in her own, leaning in quite close. “I’m sure we will be able to speak again soon.”

As swiftly as they had arrived, they were lost once more to the crowd and the ever so chatty patrons. He watched them make their way back to their friend and they all cracked out in smiles and laughs, then Waylon’s gaze was on him again and the heat under his collar did not waste a second in returning in full force. Eddie glanced down then to notice he held a folded piece of ripped parchment, upon unfolding it he read its secret message; _Meet me back here after candlelight, I would very much like to speak freely without the incessant prying eyes on us ~ W.P_

There was no doubt in who its sender was and Eddie allowed himself to meet the shining eyes of that ever so bright star once more, giving him a curt nod and a smile while swiftly pocketing the note. The ‘Princess’ returned the smile and all but pulled his friends close to him as they all chatted. Such an adorable movement, whispering their ‘filthy’ secrets to trusted ears only to be met with acceptance and joy. He wondered what that was like for a brief moment before Frank was clicking his fingers between the tailor’s eyes.

“Earth to Eddie? What was that?” The curiosity rolled off of the Earl in waves and Eddie just smiled at him, letting his gaze gravitate back to that wonderful star once more.

“A summons of sorts.” It clearly wasn’t the answer Frank was looking for as he just grumbled.

Eddie couldn’t help but watch the ‘Princess’ smile brightly, letting his head swim with the thoughts of what this meeting hidden in shadows will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter! We starting off slow but also fast at the same time, stick around if you wanna but I will warn you updates are gonna be a bit all over the place, that's my bad but thanks for reading regardless! Take care now!


End file.
